


Wild Skies--Quickwrite

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Credit for Wild Skies:  MelanaciousLink:  http://melanacious.livejournal.com/52062.htmlSummary:  Using Melanacious’ Wild Skies, I wrote a scene further into life on the island.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	Wild Skies--Quickwrite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanacious/gifts).



> Flight Number: In honor of my cancelled summer flight: #0278

**_Wild Skies-Quickwrite_ **

Breathing deeply, Miranda rolled over and felt the empty space in the makeshift bed. She wondered what had stirred her lover this time and whether she should extend her senses to find her, or simply get up and have a look. She could tell that dawn had barely arrived since it was still the slightly cool air of the night. It was always a chore to get up--it meant another thirty-six hour day. Of all the things to get used to Miranda had never quite accepted that the days should be longer than those from that other life, the one before the crash, before, well, so many things really. 

Stretching out her body, Miranda amused herself that she was posing her body and flexing her muscles the way that her feline lover would do. Allowing her senses to widen their scope, Miranda found her children sleeping, a few early risers preparing the fire for the day and their impending breakfast, the majority asleep, and then further afield her lover stalking through the underbrush on the trail of what would likely become lunch.

Scrambling from their shared hut, Miranda sought around the radius of their camp until she was assured that the strange individuals that made up the island’s people and the mysterious pair of predators were not actively prowling around. The island’s other people could not rightly be called natives, as they seemed just as foreign to this tropical world as the people from Miranda’s flight--Oceanic 0278. They had taken to calling them the Displaced because they must be from another crash. It was just a matter of where their wreckage was on the island and whether it had been a plane or a ship. As of this moment, they had not found where the Displaced lived or where they came from. In the time since Oceanic 0278 had been stranded, Miranda’s group had not been able to get close enough to the Displaced to find out. Not for the first time, she wondered how they referred to what had become her group.  _ Interlopers _ probably.

Joining the others near the campfire, Miranda ran her fingers through her long locks and smoothing her clothing down. “Miranda.” She was greeted with respectful nods and the offering of a hot beverage they had discovered contained a stimulant of some kind. It would never pass for coffee and in the tropics center of the sun hot lost its importance. After all of this time, the others loved her as their leader and would fight and die for her and their protector, Andrea, yet there was always a distance kept. 

_ Wake up, girls _ . Miranda thought as she lifted her hand in their direction sending a breeze to tickle across their faces. Mastering the skills that came from the gifts of the island had been difficult, though useful. A natural leader and in a position of authority within her own group, Miranda had been a likely candidate. Though the co-pilot and some other members of the group would have made for capable leaders as well. If it didn’t drive her mad, then this island blessing of sensing the feelings of others, then it would prove the difference in leadership. Knowing how others felt in any given circumstance meant that she could easily maneuver on the spot in gaining the loyalties of the others, supplying what they truly felt they wanted or needed, and who was against her with a smile on their face. The emotions Miranda could feel from them had never led her astray.

Miranda walked along the soft beach as the clear waves lapped at her feet. If they had to be trapped somewhere, at least it was beautiful. Hell on Earth in so many ways, but this hell was an island paradise. It had taken their plane, their freedom, Nigel’s arm, their pilot, and a third of the passengers and crew of their flight. Yet, it had given them fruits, vegetables, and the occasional prey to catch and fish to spear. There was a supply of fresh drinking water. Dangers, the island had plenty of them, yet once you knew what to look for, they were easy to survive. 

“Morning, mom.” Cassidy greeted her, still rubbing her eyes free from sleep. Once close enough she half hugged her and hung on so that her mother stopped walking.

“Cass.” Miranda kissed her daughter’s temple once again surprised by how tall the girls had grown. They were teenagers now. “Where’s your sister?” 

Squeezing her mother tight, Cassidy pulled back. “I’m as tall as you now.” She grinned.

Miranda raised her eyebrow.

Cassidy reached her hand up and measured from the top of her own head across to the middle of Miranda’s forehead. “Well, I will be as tall as you.” She giggled as she stepped out of reach. “Caro is getting breakfast.”

Making her way across the sand, Caroline greeted them. “Hey. Come over here to eat.” Turning, she settled herself on her favorite boulder. “Where’s Andy?”

Walking over to join her daughter, Miranda made a slightly pouncing sort of motion in her walk, which caused her daughters to laugh. From this they all understood that Andy was exercising her feline hunting skills. Taking her roasted leaf roll carefully into her hands, Miranda settled into her own resting position leaned against the boulder.

Running, Cassidy jumped nimbly from boulder to boulder until she was perched next to her sister. “What’s it today?” She asked, hoping for her favorite flavor combinations.

Wrinkling her nose, Caroline indicated, “More veggie than fish. Sorry, Cass.”

Halfway through eating, Miranda dropped her breakfast and bolted for the interior of the island. The foliage parted for her on an unseen breeze and ominously swallowed her up.

“Andy.” The twins said to each other as they considered what would cause their mother to rush away.

Running to catch up, Cassidy and Caroline picked their way sure footed through the dense underbrush of their jungle. Just as they came even with Miranda, they heard the sounds of struggle. With feline roars and a burst of superhuman speed, the twins were running in a furry brown blur that quickly morphed to racing leaps on all fours.

Stunned at this development, Miranda tripped and nearly fell. Grabbing hold of the nearest branch, Miranda came to a stop. Then realizing that her babies were in just as much danger as her lover, Miranda raced forward with the wind literally at her feet.

Coming into an area of volcanic rock separating the jungle into sections, Miranda took in the situation so that she could use her gifts to maximum impact.

Andrea was limping, though she still clearly had fight left in her. Instead of attacking the others, Caroline and Cassidy in their transformed states had taken up protective positions near her. Using her power over the wind and the surrounding greenery, Miranda sent a violent wind in the direction of the Displaced who thought they could attack Andrea when she was alone. When they did not immediately begin to retreat, Miranda added flying projectiles to the wind and sent tendrils of jungle vines to entrap them.

“Retreat. Retreat. We have to go back.” The person closest to Andrea half turned to order the others. “There are three protectors now and we cannot fight her.” She motioned at Miranda as the source of the other forces against them.

“Go. Retreat today to win tomorrow.” She waved her arms wildly toward the others as she backed away from the snarling trio of humanoid felines.

Once Miranda sensed that the Displaced had moved far enough away to no longer be an immediate threat, she turned the majority of her focus on her family. “Andy?” She called out as she slowly crept closer.

All three feline women turned to face her and she stopped just out of reach. Their golden eyes fixed on her in an eerie sync as they scented the air and relaxed incrementally.

“Caroline.” Miranda hummed the syllables of her daughter’s name as she waved a hand in her direction with an accompanying caress of air.

Shifting her attention, Miranda greeted Cassidy in the same way. Her eyes shone silver as she used her powers for an extended period of time and her long silver locks swayed in the breeze.

“Can you talk yet, Andrea? Show me where you are hurt?” Miranda wondered how to prioritize their situation. She worried that Andrea would see the girls as a threat, or that her injuries were severe, or that the Displaced would come back. She wondered how their own tribe of Interlopers would react to yet another change the Island had wrought amongst them in the form of her transformed daughters.

Staggering forward, Andrea partially shifted back. “They didn’t want me to find this.” She motioned at the ground where the rocks gave way to a man-made wheel of some kind attached to the ground.

Miranda stepped closer to inspect the find and then shook her head in dismay. “Another mystery.”

Andrea hissed a bit and then, blushing, she shook her body in an attempt to shift fully human again. “I was hunting that boar.” She waved her arm to indicate the dead beast. “I wouldn’t have ever noticed.”

“Cassidy and Caroline.” Andrea turned this way and that to take in her ferocious companions. “My protectors.” Andrea smiled at them and took a step backward so that she wasn’t in between them anymore. “Can you communicate yet?”

Both of the girls whined at Andy and then turned to their mother in a slouching sort of posture.

“You are my wonderful warriors. Come here.” Miranda held her arms out to welcome her transformed girls into them. “I bet your coat is just as soft as Andrea’s.” As they joined her, she kissed one girl on the temple and then the other before hugging as tight as she could.

After many long moments, Miranda pulled away enough to ask, “Can Andrea join us?”

When the youngsters turned and motioned Andrea over, she joined the group hug.

When they ended the family hug, Andrea spoke, “Well, that hatch is another mystery to solve on this crazy island.”

Miranda tangled their fingers together. “And the island has given another gift to us.” She motioned at the girls. “Do you think we should wait until they can shift back to return?”

Laughing, Andrea shook her head. “This island is much too small for secrets no matter how big or small.”

Miranda agreed. “How are we getting that back to the camp?” She indicated Andrea’s quarry.

Scuffing her foot along the rock, Andrea blushed. “I guess I was going to drag it back or leave it and come back with a group.”

Sizing up the carcass and the various things around them, Miranda told the girls. “Go get a pair of branches that we can tie this thing to. We’ll carry it back. With all of your strength and me helping, it should be fine.”

**_Fin._ **

x


End file.
